militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
7th Military Region (Vietnam People's Army)
The 7th Military District of Vietnam People's Army, is directly under the Ministry of Defense of Vietnam, tasked to organize, build, manage and command armed forces defending the South East Vietnam. * Command Headquarters: Ho Chi Minh City * Commander: Lieutenant General Trần Đơn * Political Commissar: Lieutenant General Phạm Văn Dỹ * Deputy Commander cum Chief of Staff: Major General Võ Minh Lương (12/2011) Agencies * Department of Staff * Department of Politics ** Division of Organization ** Division of Cadre ** Division of Policy ** Division of Propogendar and Training ** Division of Thoughts and Culture ** Military Court of Military Zone ** Military Procuratorate of Military Zone ** Military Museum of Ho Chi Minh Campaign of 7th Military Zone: No. 2, Road Lê Duẩn, District ( ) 1, Ho Chi Minh City ** Newspaper of 7th Military Zone ** Troupe of 7th Military Zone * Department of Logistics * Department of Technique * Office of Command of 7th Military Zone Units * Military Command of Hồ Chí Minh Municipaliyt * Military Command of Bà Rịa–Vũng Tàu Province * Military Command of Bình Dương Province * Military Command of Bình Phước Province * Military Command of Bình Thuận Province * Military Command of Đồng Nai Province * Military Command of Tây Ninh Province * Military Command of Lâm Đồng Province * Military Command of Long An Province * Military School of Military Zone * 5th Infantry Division * 6th Infantry Division * 302nd Infantry Division * 317th Infantry Division * Other special troops: anti-aircraft, anti-aircraft artillery, tanks, combat engineer Successive Commander and Leadership Commanders * Colonel General Trần Văn Trà (1976–1978) * Lieutenant General (1974), Colonel General (1980), General (1984) Lê Đức Anh, (1978–1981) * Lieutenant General Đồng Văn Cống (1981–1982) * Lieutenant General, Colonel General (1986) Nguyễn Minh Châu (1982–1987) * Lieutenant General Nguyễn Thới Bưng (1987–1990) * Lieutenant General Bùi Thanh Vân (1990–1994) * Lieutenant General Đỗ Quang Hưng (1994–1995) * Lieutenant General Lê Văn Dũng (1995–1998): promoted to General, Director of General Department of Politics of Vietnam People's Army * Lieutenant General Phan Trung Kiên (1998–2003): promoted to Colonel General, member of Central Committee of the Communist Party of Vietnam, Deputy Minister of Ministry of Defense. * Lieutenant General Nguyễn Văn Chia (2003–2005) * Lieutenant General Lê Mạnh (2005-2/2009) * Lieutenant General Triệu Xuân Hòa (2 / 2009 to present): honored as Hero of the People's Armed Forces (1983) Political Commissioners, Deputy Commanders of Politics * Colonel General Trần Văn Trà (1976–1978)Tran Van Tra (2 February 1983), History of the Bulwark B2 Theater, Volume 5, Concluding the 30-years War, Combat Studies Institute, U.S. Army Command and General Staff College, Southeast Asia Report No 1247 * Colonel General Lê Đức Anh (1978–1981) * Colonel General Nguyễn Minh Châu (1982–1987) * Lieutenant General Lê Thành Tâm (1997–2004): Deputy Commander of politics, now Chairman of Ho Chi Minh City Vietnam Veterans. * Lieutenant General Nguyễn Thành Cung (2004–2010), Political Commissar. member of Central Committee of the Communist Party of Vietnam * Lieutenant General Phạm Văn Dỹ (2011-) References Category:Military regions of the People's Army of Vietnam